This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image movement detecting apparatus for use with a television camera.
When a television camera is installed on a moving object such as an automotive vehicle, an airplane, a helicopter or the like, the image inputted from the television camera contains horizontal and/or vertical moving components. It is, therefore, required to process the inputted image to cancel the influence of movement of the television camera.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of a prior art image correcting apparatus for use with a television camera including a lens 1, a mirror 2, a CCD 3 and a transducer 4. The light travels through the lens 1 and reflects on the mirror 2 to form an image on the CCD 3. The transducer 4 converts the image formed on the CCD 3 into a video signal for application to an image processing unit. The television camera also includes an electric motor 5, a G sensor 6 and a motor control unit 7. The G sensor is located to detect the vertical or pitching movement of the television camera. The motor control unit 7 receives the information from the G sensor to control the electric motor 5 so as to rotate the mirror 2 at an angle corresponding to the detected camera pitching movement in a direction canceling the influence of movement of the television camera on the image.
A serious problem associated with such a conventional apparatus is lack of durability since the image movement correction is made through a mechanical system including the mirror 2 and the motor 5. Moreover, the conventional apparatus requires troublesome adjustments for a constant used in matching the output of the G sensor 6 to the unit angle of rotation of the mirror 5.